Xavier Gaston
Xavier Gaston (June 16th, 2710-October 14th, 2781) was the 9th Chairman of the Fascist Authority Party and former Chief Minister of Hulstria. Gaston was a vehement opponent of democratic socialism in Greater Hulstria during his time; he is often considered the most reactionary leader of the Fascist Authority Party in its history. Xavier is most remembered for his very heated fued with then Governor-General Anders Raske and Dietrich Falkenrath, leading to Gaston calling for a rebellion to overthrow the cabinet government and for advocating the Crownland of Hulstria break off from the rest of the country in a short lived secessionist movement. The political battle deepened the divide between the conservative and social democratic factions at the time, leaving uneasy ties for the rest of the century. Gaston became the first chairman of the Fascist Authority Party to be impeached from office due to his efforts try to break up the country with the seccessionist movement; after scattered reports that the Ministry of Internal Affairs would be investigating Gaston and his seccessionist ties, he fled to Principality of Central Macon where he would live for the rest of his years. Erik Chamberlain would go onto replace Gaston as party leader and the party would move on from the event, eventually forming the Hulstrian Monarchist Society. Personal Life Xavier Gaston was raised as a devout Lutheran and grew up a very conservative household in the Crownland of Hulstria. His father worked as a coal miner in the Eastern Territories and his mother was a homemaker, later working as an assistant at a local branch of the Imperial Bank of Greater Hulstria. Xavier's father quit the coal industry following a near death experience when he was young and worked at a shipyard. Xavier Gaston was the oldest out of five children and at a young age was attracted to politics. As a teenager he was a member of a small, right-wing political organization in his hometown, and worked as a campaign volunteer for many of candidates. He later registered with the Fascist Authority Party following graduation and enrolled in the Kien School of International Affairs. One of his professors in an interview about Gaston remarked that he remembered him as the "quintessential arch-conservative" and "very opinionated" during his time at the School. Gaston was married to Ashley Blaich, a woman he met during a political rally in Pfathzburg. The two would go onto have four children. Political Views Xavier Gaston is considered by many historians and political observers as very reactionary; Gaston held heavy conservative views and voting record during his time in the Crownland of Hulstria legislature as well in the Imperial Diet in Kien. His views were born widely out of the Ewald school of thought which preached staunch convervatism and anti-socialism. After the quiet tenure of Chairman Richard Wenceslas, a faction in the Fascist Authority Party sought a new and outspoken leader to lead the party back into power which had been put into check by a rising democratic socialist movement during the middle part of the century. Xavier Gaston's views made him a prime candidate, with members of the National Congress encouraged by his oratory skills and political swagger. Gaston as Chairman put the party back more to the right and away from the center, turning back several of Wenceslas' policies, and authored bills. Growing disatisfaction with the democratic socialists pushed Gaston to suggest a rebellion to overthrow the government, a comment which earned him the ire of several political pundits but support from his core base. Further comments which suggested the Crownland of Hulstria break away from the rest of the country also earned him negative press and was eventually forced out of his position as Chairman as he was voted out of office. Gaston retreated to Central Macon and lived there as a political consultant for the rest of his years. Category:The Fascist Authority Party Category:Hulstrian and Gao-Soton people